mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman
Kal-El, better known as Superman and Clark Joseph Kent, is a Kryptonian superhero that resides in the DC Universe. The original superhero, Superman is one of the many DC characters chosen to appear in the 2008 crossover video game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe, and is DC's flagship character. Superman is one of the most powerful beings in the DC Universe, always protecting his adoptive home of Earth. His counterpart in the crossover game is Earthrealm's protector and god of thunder, Raiden, due to both of them being higly powerful characters who devoted their lives protecting Earth. About Superman On the doomed planet Krypton, the scientist Jor-El and his wife Lara placed their infant son, Kal-El, in a rocket ship and sent him to the planet Earth in order to spare him the destructive fate of their home planet. Landing in Smallville, Kansas, the baby was found by a kind couple, the Kents, who raised him as their own. Naming him Clark, the child discovered that as he grew older, he had powers and abilities far beyond those of mortal men. When he reached adulthood, the responsible parenting of the Kents and his own desire to help others made Clark realize that he could be of great service to his adopted homeworld by using his vast powers as a force for good. Arriving in Metropolis, the "City of Tomorrow," Clark sought a job as a reporter for the Daily Planet, a great metropolitan newspaper, so that he could learn of disasters as they happen. Creating a separate identity that he could use to maintain his normal life and still help people, Clark donned a costume made of the indestructible fibers he was wrapped in as an infant, and fashioned it with the crest of his Kryptonian family. From that moment on, Superman has existed to defend the people of Earth by fighting for truth, justice, and the best ideals he was instilled with by his adoptive parents: the American way. Biography *'MK vs DCU:' "As the planet Krypton braced for destruction, the infant Kal-El was placed in a rocket ship by his parents and sent into space. Arriving on Earth as the Last Son of Krypton, he was found and raised by Jonathan and Martha Kent on their Kansas farm. Clark Kent manifests the amazing powers of super-strength, flight, and invulnerability under Earth's yellow sun. Instilled with the values of right and wrong, he has taken on the identity of Superman to defend his adopted planet." Storyline Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Sometime prior to the main events of the game, Superman defeated the galactic despot Darkseid and stopped him from destroying the city of Metropolis, thwarting his invasion plans for Earth. Superman sent Darkseid crashing into the city street of Metropolis, and confronted a nearby Lex Luthor for his part in the invasion, Luthor having allied with Darkseid. When Darkseid attempted to escape via a Boom Tube, Superman used his heat vision to blast him, though this caused the Boom Tube to destabilize and explode with Darkseid inside it, seemingly killing the god once and for all. After Darkseid's apparent death, he turned over Lex Luthor to the authorities. Shortly after, during the merging of the two universes, Superman's powers began to weaken due to the magical nature of the merging. He went to his Fortress of Solitude to try and recover, but was soon attacked and imprisoned by Sub-Zero in ice. Wonder Woman soon defeated Sub-Zero and freed Superman. After hearing that Darkseid may still be alive, he returned to Metropolis, only to encounter Scorpion, who was looking for Kitana. Though Superman didn't understand his intentions, Scorpion battled and defeated Superman thanks to a combination of Superman's weakened powers and Scorpion's magical based abilities. Superman later encountered Lex Luthor, who escaped justice thanks to a lack of evidence, now allied with Catwoman, The Joker, and Deathstroke, along with Captain Marvel, who informed them of Darkseid's transformation into Dark Kahn due to the merging of the universe that accidentally occurred when Superman defeated Darkseid. Though Superman and Luthor were momentarily possessed by the Kombat Rage after Luthor blamed Superman for the situation, Captain Marvel calmed them down and the heroes and villains were forced to team up to defeat Dark Kahn. Superman later went to the Fortress of Solitude once again, this time with Green Lantern, where they encountered Shang Tsung and Liu Kang. Superman faced Shang Tsung, but was ultimately defeated by the revitalized sorcerer. He and the other heroes and villains soon used the portal in Jax and Sonya's Special Forces base to be taken to Apokolips, which was now in complete chaos, having merged with the other dimension Outworld. They soon found Raiden and the other Kombatants, who challenged them to Mortal Kombat. However, Dark Kahn soon arrived and everyone lost control, succumbing to the Kombat Rage. After a huge battle, neither side won and Superman and Lex Luthor soon turn against one another, blaming one another for Dark Kahn's creation. Superman defeated Luthor, but was interrupted by Batman, who had regained control of himself from the Kombat Rage, pleading with the Man of Steel not to kill Luthor. Superman refused to listen and battled the Dark Knight. Though Batman was defeated, he managed to reach out to his friend and this allowed Superman to regain control of himself, momentarily freeing him from the Kombat Rage. Superman then went to Dark Kahn's merged fortress to confront the abomination and amend his mistake in helping create it. He encountered Raiden and after a decisive battle, they realized that neither one was siding with Dark Kahn and worked together to defeat him, resulting in Dark Kahn's destruction which separated the two universes. Superman stood in Darkseid's throne room on the restored Apokolips and as his allies and enemies gathered around him, they saw the warlord Shao Kahn had been left in Darkseid's place, though he lacked any of the power he once possessed. Superman then imprisoned Shao Kahn in the Phantom Zone. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities In all depictions, Superman has always been portrayed as one of the most powerful beings ever to exist. As a Kryptonian, Superman is only as strong as the average human being. However, having basked in the yellow rays of Earth's young sun since his infantile years, Superman is endowed with several superpowers, as well as giving him virtually limitless physical strength. Superman's most prominent powers are flight, super strength, ice breath, highly sensitive super-hearing, and an array of extrasensory vision powers including X-ray, infrared, microscopic, and telescopic, as well as the ability to create highly focused beams of heat from his eyes that is an extremely powerful offensive weapon. Fittingly nicknamed the 'Man of Steel', Superman surviving countless hostile encounters. Superman's resistance varies throughout everyone who has handled the name but it remains consistent that he absolutely immune to all firearms known to man, from ballistics to explosives. However, he has been known to take damage from magical attacks as well as energy based attacks. Superman's most well documented weakness is the substance known as Kryptonite, ore fragments spread throughout the galaxy from Krypton's debris after its destruction. It radiates highly concentrated waves of Krypton's red sun radiation that clash with Superman's yellow sun radiation powers, and with enough prolonged exposure to the substance, an encounter with Kryptonite could be fatal to him. In MK vs. DC, Superman is vulnerable to the other fighters due to the intervention of Dark Kahn's magic, and is therefore on a level playing field with the other Kombatants. Had the magical intervention not taken place, it's likely Superman would be largely unaffected by most of the fighters, save for perhaps Darkseid. Signature Moves *'Heat Vision': Superman blasts the opponent with a beam of heated rays from his eyes. (MKvsDCU) *'Ice Breath': Superman blows a blast of freezing air at the opponent causing him/her to freeze in a solid block of ice. (MKvsDCU) *'Inhale Capture': Superman sucks in air, drawing his opponent to him and axe-handle smashes the opponent away. (MKvsDCU) *'Ground Tremor': Superman slams his fist into the ground, sending out shockwaves that shakes the arena and knock the opponent off his/her feet. (MKvsDCU) *'Soaring Knockout': He throws his opponent into the air, jumps up and spikes them. (MKvsDCU) *'Shoulder Charged': He charges at his opponent with his shoulder. (MKvsDCU) *'Up, Up, and Away': Superman hovers in the air. Any button pressed causes a different attack. (MKvsDCU) **'Hover Heat Vision Close': Superman blasts the opponent while in the air from close range. **'Hover Heat Vision Far': Superman blasts the opponent while in the air from long range. **'Hover Ground Tremor': Superman drops to the ground and slams his fist into the ground creating a shockwave that shakes the arena. **'Hover Cancel:' Superman drops back down to the ground. Other Moves *'Free-fall Super Move:' Superman fires a blast of heat vision directly in his opponent's face. (MKvsDCU) Heroic Brutalities *'Nail Driver:' Superman pounds his opponent into the ground. (MKvsDCU) *'Freeze Slam:' Superman uses Ice Breath on his opponent, freezing them completely in ice. He then grabs them and flies up into the air. Moments later, the opponent is thrown to the ground, where the ice shatters without killing the opponent. Moments after that, Superman lands on their torso. (MKvsDCU) Ending *'MK vs DCU:' "After his encounter with the invaders and their magical powers, Superman knew he was vulnerable to similar assaults in the future. With the aid of the wizard Shazam, he applied ancient Kryptonian lore to the creation of a new costume, giving him resistance to magic. Attacks by sorcerers and demons now have no effect on the Man of Steel." Quotes *''"Metropolis, a shining example of human achievement."'' *''"This is where we made our final stand against Darkseid and his army of parademons. Born in the fire pits of a distant world called Apokolips."'' *"But what seemed like victory was only the beginning." *''"It's over, Darkseid."'' *''"Luthor."'' *"You threatened the safety of Earth for your own personal gain. You aligned yourself with Darkseid." *''"Don't be so sure."'' *''"Save it, Luthor. You're going to jail, but this time you'll be much more secured than Stryker's Island."'' *''"Don't worry. I'll make sure your cell has a nice view of Earth."'' *''"Something's wrong. My powers have been fluctuate in ever since the battle with Darkseid."'' *''"I came back to the Fortress to try to discover what is wrong, then... Sub-Zero attacked."'' *"What's happening to me? It must have a basis in magic." *''"Apokolips? Then Darkseid is back?"'' *''"I have to get back to Metropolis. I'll rendezvous with you at the UN Space Station."'' *''"You need some help, stranger?"'' *''"You're not from this universe. All the same, I encouraged them to safety."'' *''"For your own well-being, you better come with me."'' *''"Magic?"'' *''"Don't even think about it, Joker."'' *''"You're supposed to be in jail, Luthor."'' *''"That explains the attacks on me and the rest of you. The strange fluctuations of our powers."'' *''"You accused me? You helped Darkseid invade the Earth, remember?"'' *''"If Dark Kahn is made of Darkseid's energy, there's a good chance he's on Apokolips."'' *''"All right, Lex. I'll trust you... for now. You get to the portal. I'll go to the Fortress of Solitude and pull up everything I know about Darkseid."'' *''"No killing. If one of you steps out of line, believe me, I'll know."'' *''"Alright Luthor, we all got your "hey". Let's end this now. Get us to Apokolips."'' *''"We've all been infected, Batman. It's a risk we have to take."'' *''"Something is definitely wrong here."'' *''"Let me talk to them."'' *''"You caused me trouble for the last time!"'' *''"Back off!"'' *''"Thank you, Bruce."'' *''"Dark Kahn... It's time to correct my mistake."'' *''"Raiden..."'' *''"Sounds like a plan."'' *''"Raiden!"'' *"He's gone." *''"Darkseid's throne room. The two universes must have separated. Everything's returned to... normal."'' *''"You aren't Darkseid."'' Trivia *He is the main protagonist of Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe in the DC storyline. *Superman's arcade ending has him become similar to Captain Marvel. *His counterpart in the prequel comic is Sub-Zero. Both reside in cold environments, usually wear blue and can freeze their opponents. Their aliases are also opposites in prefix form, with "super-" meaning above and "sub-" meaning below. * In Mortal Kombat 11 he was indirectly mentioned by Sub Zero and Raiden's intro dialogue. When believed they dreamed they both were in the Injustice universe. He is designed by the name of "cape wonder". **Superman was also indirectly mentioned by Joker when he compared him to Jax. with the name "Big Blue Boy Scout" * In Injustice 2, Raiden referenced the events of this crossover when matched against that universe's version of Superman. Whether or not this means that Injustice: Gods Among Us takes place in the same continuity as Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe is debatable. References Category:DC Universe Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:MK vs. DCU Characters Category:Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe Category:Non-canon Characters